(TŁ) Rozproszenie faktami (autorstwa Mrs J's Soup)
by Ammaviel
Summary: Dodatkowy jednostrzałowiec do 169. Remus i Syriusz do końca życia będą się kłócili czyja to była wina. Hagrid chciał tylko pogadać o jeżach.


**Od tłumaczki:** Strasznie Was przepraszam, ale miałam szalony weekend i totalnie się nie wyrobiłam. Efekt jest taki, że teraz dostaniecie ostatniego one-shota, a przerwę między nim i początkiem sequela skrócimy. Także widzimy się za dwa tygodnie w nowym tłumaczeniu zatytułowanym _Dwadzieścia Osiem_.

Co do tego one-shota to jest moim ulubionym i mam nadzieję, że Wam też się spodoba. Pamiętacie jak Syriusz z Remusem kłócili się o to, czyja to wina, że kiedyś spędzili masę czasu w chatce Hagrida po nocy? Autorka była na tyle miła, że to opisała.

 **Shanica** : Tym razem dostaniesz jeszcze młodszego Syriusza. A co do matki kwoki… poczekaj na sequel. Tam jest taki cudowny rozdzialik, w którym…

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Witajcie ponownie, wspaniali czytelnicy! Jestem w trakcie publikowania mojego innego opowiadania: Sto Sześćdziesiąt Dziewięć na HarryPotterFanfiction. Jeśli ktoś ma dryg do robienia bannerów, albo wie jak działa ta szaleńczo konfundująca strona, to chętnie od niego usłyszę._

 _Mam nadzieję, że będziecie się dobrze bawić czytając tę historyjkę, bo ja miałam masę zabawy przy pisaniu jej._

 _Jak zwykle zbetowane przez genialną i nieskończenie utalentowaną Emily xx_

* * *

Syriusz Black się nudził. Nie było to specjalnie zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę, że utknął na popołudniowych podwójnych zajęciach z Historii Magii, na których jak zwykle profesor Binns ględził przy katedrze na temat... Kto to wiedział? Na pewno nie Syriusz, którego to nie obchodziło. Ten duch prawdopodobnie posłużył za inspirację do stworzenia frazy „zanudzić się na śmierć". Niestety, Syriusz był niebezpiecznie blisko skupienia się na jego słowach tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że w pomieszczeniu nie znajdowało się nic ciekawszego.

Syriusz tęsknie wyjrzał za okno. Czy upadek z pierwszego piętra wystarczy? Nie, pewnie nie. Po prostu dostałby szlaban za urwanie się z lekcji i miałby złamaną nogę, albo coś równie błahego. Prychnął pod nosem. Śmierć przez rozpłaszczenie, choć obecnie wydawała się całkiem niezłą opcją, nie stanowiła odpowiedzi. Była nieco zbyt ostateczna, zdecydował.

Zwykle nie przeszkadzała mu nuda w trakcie Historii Magii, bo cieszył się wtedy odświeżającą drzemką, a za kołysankę służyło mu ględzenie profesora. Jednak dziś nie spał. Właściwie to był irytująco przytomny i marzył o jakiś zajęciu. Co za mordęga. Miał ochotę podejrzewać swoich współlokatorów o dodanie jakiegoś poprawiacza świadomości do jego soku podczas lunchu, ale nikt nie zachował przytomności, by przyglądać się rezultatom, więc to pewnie nie psota. Obok niego James pochrapywał z zadowoleniem z głową opartą na zgiętym ramieniu. Peter pogwizdywał cicho przez sen w ławce przed nimi. Syriusz westchnął z zazdrością. Może powinien później kłaść się spać, by na Historii Magii być odpowiednio zmęczonym? To odpowiedzialna decyzja. Inaczej będzie musiał czymś się zająć, a kto wie do czego to doprowadzi?

Zajmujący miejsce obok Petera Remus nie spał, tylko notował sumiennie.

\- Psst. - syknął Syriusz do jedynego przytomnego członka paczki. Pióro Remusa zamarło na chwilę, ale chłopak nie odwrócił się. - Psst. - spróbował znów Syriusz. Z szybkością błyskawicy Remus pozostawił na pustym biurku Syriusza złożony kawałek pergaminu. Syriusz rozłożył ją, rad, że Remus się poddał.

 _Robię notatki. Te, które za dokładnie dziesięć tygodni będziesz chciał przeczytać. Jeśli chcesz oblać i nie przejść na czwarty rok to proszę bardzo, ale ja wolałbym jednak zdać. Nudzisz się, to obudź Jamesa._

Syriusz skrzywił się. Jeśli Remus się uparł, nie było sensu się z nim kłócić, a biorąc pod uwagę, że alternatywę stanowiło robienie własnych notatek albo oblanie (a żadna z tych opcji mu się nie podobała) ograniczył się do dźgnięcia Jamesa w ramię ostrą końcówką pióra.

\- Odwal się. - burknął jego przyjaciel. Syriusz znów go dźgnął. Pióro pozostawiło na koszuli Jamesa granatową plamę, ale chłopak nie zareagował. Syriusz po raz ostatni tęsknie spojrzał w stronę okna, a potem z rezygnacją położył głowę na złożonych rękach. Znów spróbuje zasnąć, bo po co sprawiać kłopoty, jeśli nikt nie jest przytomny by je docenić?

* * *

Nadchodzący weekend był zdaniem Syriusza najlepszym w miesiącu. Minęło trzynaście dni od poprzedniej pełni, a do kolejnej zostało piętnaście i Remus był w szczytowej formie. A Remus w szczytowej formie to coś niesamowitego. Młody wilkołak aż buzował energią i zniecierpliwieniem, które wynikało z bycia czternastoletnim chłopcem i świadomości, że za mniej więcej tydzień znów poczuje się źle. To sprawiało, że chciał cieszyć się zdrowiem. W związku z tym zwykłe Remusowe czynności (czytanie, szachy, większą ilość czytania i w ostateczności praca domowa) znudzą go prawie tak samo szybko jak Syriusza i Jamesa i znacznie prościej będzie przekonać go do tego co ostatnio zajmowało czas dwóm bardziej śmiałym chłopcom: Rozpoznawaniem. Peter chodził z nimi zawsze, kiedy go o to prosili, ale zawsze lepiej się bawili we czwórkę. Jedna grupa, czy to złożona z dwóch czy trzech osób odkrywała znacznie mniej niż dwie pary.

Zdecydowali spędzić trzeci rok na poznawaniu zamku najlepiej jak to możliwe, głównie dlatego, że łatwiej uciekało się przed zrzędliwymi opiekunami czy wkurzonymi poltergeistami, jeśli znało się więcej niż jedną trasę. A ostatnio spędzali sporo czasu biegając. („To dobre na serce" powtarzał zawsze James, kiedy dysząc i sapiąc docierali w bezpieczne miejsce, ale Syriusz wolał bycie zdyszanym niż alternatywę, czyli szlaban). Rozpoznawanie było świetne także dlatego, że potrzebowali porządnego, łamiącego prawo hobby. Choć ich inne sekretne zajęcie (nauka animagii) brzmiało cudownie nielegalnie i ekscytująco, obecnie nie dało się go opisać tym słowem. Tylko siedzieli i czytali, a to niezbyt dobrzy sposób na spędzanie czasu dla psotnych młodych mężczyzn, których przeznaczeniem było zapisać się w historii Hogwartu. Cóż, przynajmniej taką nadzieję mieli Syriusz i James.

* * *

Nadeszła sobota i niebo zasnuły przyjemnie szare chmury. Syriusz odsunął zasłony, by wyjrzeć przed okno dormitorium i ujrzawszy mgłę pełzającą po trawie stwierdził, że dziś nic nie mogło popsuć mu humoru. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem Szkocja nie wiedziała, że maj powinien oznaczaj mniejsze opady, ale musiała przegapić tę sowę. W wieku lat czternastu i pół Syriusz dalej oscylował pomiędzy budzeniem się wcześniej niczym duszek młodości, a problemami z otworzeniem oczu przed południem jak każdy szanujący się nastolatek. Cieszył się, że tego poranka przeważyło to pierwsze. Mieli masę rzeczy do zaplanowania.

Ostatnie dziewięć miesięcy spędzone na odkrywaniu zamku z jego konfundującymi piętrami wyposażyły chłopców w szczegółową wiedzę na jego temat. Jak zwykle, kiedy już coś poznali, stawało się to nudne. Nowy plan Syriusza miał ich zająć na przynajmniej kilka tygodni i obejmował błonia. A dokładniej, las. Zakazany Las. Syriusz chyba nigdy nie spotkał się z bardziej obiecującą nazwą. Już wypowiadanie jej sprawiało, że się uśmiechał. _Zakazany!_ Genialnie. Jeśli chodziło o Hogwart, zabraniano chodzenia w jakieś miejsce tylko jeśli istniał ku temu dobry powód, a Syriusz bardzo chciał go poznać. „Przerażające bestie i zwodnicze pułapki jak nic" pomyślał, uśmiechając się w poduszkę. Wspaniale.

Syriusz przeturlał się plecami do okna i ujrzał należące do Remusa łóżko, z którego nie słychać było oznak życia. Sięgnął na podłogę obok łóżka szukając czegoś co mogło posłużyć za pocisk, przy pomocy którego zamierzał sprawdzić czy ktoś jeszcze nie spał. Wczorajsze skarpetki, choć śmierdzące, nadawały się całkiem nieźle. Znalazł tom _Numerologii i gramatyki_ , ale nie chciał irytować Remusa, a uszkodzenie książki o jego może-zaspaną głowę na pewno by do tego doprowadziło. Zmiął więc skarpetki w kulę i z odpowiednią siłą cisnął śmierdzącą, ale miękką broń w najbliższy zestaw ciężkich, czerwonych zasłon. Miał świetnego cela. Kula skarpet poszybowała przez powietrze, trafiła w przerwę między zasłonami i zniknęła mu z oczu.

Przez chwile panowała cisza, a potem odezwał się zachrypły, poranny głos Remusa.

\- Co ja ci zrobiłem?

Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby. Towarzystwo!

\- Cóż, do wyboru miałem skarpetki albo twoja książka od run, więc myślałem, że będziesz ze mnie dumny.

Zasłona poruszyła się i w szczelinie ukazała się twarz Remusa. Miał włosy zmierzwione po nocy, ale był znacznie bardziej przytomny niż Syriusz się spodziewał.

\- Fakt, że jestem, wskazuje na to jak niewielkie mam oczekiwania. - przechylił głowę w stronę drugiej części pokoju. - James i Pete jeszcze śpią?

\- No, co za lenie. - Syriusz przytaknął. Remus rozsunął zasłony, więc Syriusz widział część jego łóżka i leżące na materacu książki. - Jak długo nie śpisz?

\- Chwilkę. - odparł Remus, zerkając na kolekcję rzeczy do czytania. - Leżąc w szpitalu po poprzedniej pełni wpadłem na pewien pomysł i musiałem się przygotować zanim stwierdzę, czy to zadziała czy nie. – dodał pełną refleksji miną. - Ale myślę, że się uda. Znaczy, potrzebujemy czegoś lepszego niż to cholerne uciekanie.

\- Coś lepszego niż uciekanie do czego? - spytał Syriusz. Choć cieszył się z wczesnej pobudki, to wymaganie by rozwiązywał zagadki przed śniadaniem go przerastało.

\- Do wydostawania się z kłopotów. - odparł Remus. - Albo przynajmniej zmniejszania wyroku. Znaczy, raczej nie zadziała na Irytka, ale może pomóc z Filchem... Pomyślałem, że gdybyśmy mieli strategię na przynajmniej te sytuacje dotyczące racjonalnych dorosłych, to może uda nam się ograniczyć ilość szlabanów twoich i Jamesa do jednego w tygodniu.

Syriusz zdecydował, że bez względu na porę lepiej było tego posłuchać. Choć nie miał nic przeciwko mniejszej ilości szlabanów to należało też zmniejszyć poczucie winy, które trawiło Remusa, ponieważ Syriusz zgromadził ich więcej niż on. Obecnie, jeśli mieli zostać złapani zazwyczaj chowali Remusa i Pete'a pod peleryną. Nie chodziło o altruizm, tylko o to, że czasem przydawało się dwóch członków z czystszymi kartotekami. Syriusz jednak wiedział jak Remusa to zawstydzało. Remus uważał, że jego przyjaciele już robią dla niego za dużo, biorąc pod uwagę ich ambitne plany zostania animagami, w nadziei, że w ten sposób odwrócą uwagę wilka i powstrzymają go przed krzywdzeniem siebie samego. Syriusz nie miał pojęcia o co w ogóle chodziło. Pewnie, że on, James i Peter zrobią wszystko, by ulżyć Remusowi w cierpieniu. Był ich przyjacielem, a jeśli nie można łamać prawa dla kumpli to po co w ogóle żyć. Remus miał co do tego inne zdanie, ale póki tylko prowadzili badania nie mógł się kłócić.

Choć na łóżku Remusa leżało co najmniej osiem książek, Syriusz doszedł do wniosku, że ta nowa strategia będzie choć trochę fajna, biorąc pod uwagę, że trwał antyksiężycowy weekend. Chwycił z podłogi ciężkie tomiszcze i cisnął je przez pokój na łóżko Jamesa, ignorując wściekłą minę Remusa. Zza zasłony rozległo się jęknięcie, a potem krwiste zasłony rozchyliły się gwałtownie i książka znów się pojawiła, lecąc z łóżka Jamesa na łóżko Petera skąd rozległ się bolesny dźwięk twardej okładki uderzającej w ciało.

Remus zacmokał z dezaprobatą i posprzątawszy książki, wstał z łóżka, ale kiedy Syriusz na niego spojrzał, powstrzymywał uśmiech.

\- Muszę coś zjeść, zanim spróbuję was do tego przekonać. - powiedział, pospiesznie nakładając buty. Kiedy Syriusz zajmował się rzucaniem książek i wywołanymi przez to obrażeniami, on zdążył zamienić pidżamę na weekendowe dżinsy i rozpinany sweter.

Wciągając własne spodnie i szukając koszulki, której nie zmięto w kulę i nie porzucono pod łóżkiem, Syriusz słyszał, jak Peter upiera się, że James oślepił go swoim gwałtownym powitaniem. Wyśmienicie.

* * *

Czterej przyjaciele wkroczyli do wielkiej sali pół godziny później. James i Syriusz śmiali się z Petera, który dalej skarżył się, że przez piekielnie ciężką książkę, prawie stracił oko. Syriusz parsknął jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem, kiedy Remus położył rękę na ramieniu Petera, gdy zajmowali miejsca przy stole Gryffindoru i powiedział:

\- Nie przejmuj się tym, Pete. Pomyśl tylko, będziesz miał czadowego siniaka, a ci dwaj idioci będą ci zazdrościć.

Na to Peter uśmiechnął się i odparł:

\- To prawda. Musisz mi pomóc wymyślić odpowiednią historyjkę. Książka, która wali cię w twarz w trakcie snu jest niezbyt imponująca.

Remus przytaknął.

\- Racja. - przyznał wolno, próbując wymyślić coś wiarygodnego, a jednocześnie śmiałego i heroicznego.

Syriusz entuzjastycznie wyszczerzył zęby i zabrał się za ładowanie sobie na talerz jajecznicy.

\- Wiem co możesz powiedzieć, Pete. - oznajmił, żywo gestykulując łyżką do nakładania. - Na przykład, że wdałeś się w walkę ze straszliwie przerażającą bestią z lasu.

James, który przed chwilą zajmował się wyłącznie wędzonymi śledziami i jajkami w koszulkach, zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nikt w to nie uwierzy! Wszyscy wiedzą, że nawet my nie jesteśmy tak szurnięci, żeby szlajać się nocą po lesie.

Syriusz upuścił ogromną łyżkę, a ta z brzękiem upadła na srebrny półmisek posyłając niewielką falę jajecznicy na obrus. Lekko zmrużył oczy i wbił w poczochranego przyjaciela niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- No przecież nie możemy iść za dnia, ktoś nas zobaczy.

Remus zakasłał. Najwyraźniej smarowanie tostu marmoladą wymagało jego pełnej uwagi, bo odezwał się do niego, a nie do przyjaciół.

\- Um, można powiedzieć, że skoro to wymyślona historyjka to nie ma znaczenia, kiedy pójdziemy, bo chodzi o to, że tego nie zrobiliśmy. Tylko powiemy, że tam byliśmy. A właściwie, że Pete był.

\- Ale... - Syriusz był nieco podminowany. - ale w takim razie co będziemy robić dziś w nocy? Mam już dość zamku, znamy go już jak własną kieszeń...

James spojrzał na niego, a oczy miał otwarte szerzej niż zwykle.

\- Czyli kiedy mówiłeś, że powinniśmy zacząć z błoniami to chodziło ci o las?

Syriusz przytaknął.

\- No tak, bo niby co tam jeszcze jest fajnego? Chatka Hagrida, jezioro, szklarnie i las. Pewnie, że to las jest najbardziej interesujący i najbardziej potrzebuje porządnego odkrywania.

James uniósł brwi.

\- Tak ci się wydaje?

\- Nie bądź tchórz, Potter. - burknął Syriusz. Jeśli James się nie zgodzi w ogóle nigdzie nie pójdą.

\- Nie jestem. - upierał się James. - Ale tak jakby lubię żyć i w ogóle. Ale masz rację. - dodał, popatrując na Syriusza konspiracyjnie. - Tam muszą być odjazdowe rzeczy, inaczej nie zabroniliby tam chodzić. A poza tym, nie może być tak źle, co?

* * *

\- Cofam to. - mruknął James gdzieś z okolic Syriuszowego prawego kolana. - Może być tak źle.

Syriusz zachichotał pod nosem, a Remus powiedział:

\- Wybacz James, nie chciałem cię walnąć. Ale naprawdę nie powinieneś tak wyskakiwać znikąd, Peter tak pisnął, że aż się wzdrygnąłem.

\- Wcale nie pisnąłem. - obruszył się Peter. - To był męski odgłos.

\- Męski odgłos przerażenia. - prychnął Syriusz. - W porządku, Pete. - dodał, wyciągając rękę, by pomóc wstać przewróconemu Jamesowi, który masował swoją szczękę i patrzył na Remusa z irytacją. - Też bym się bał, gdyby ta morda pojawiła się przede mną znikąd.

Chodzili po niezwykle nieekscytującym lesie od prawie godziny. Na początku ciemność i nieznane miejsce wystarczały, by ich umysły odbierały wszystkie leśne szmery jako znak, że nadchodzą potężne bestie gotowe do ataku i chłopcy szli blisko siebie, światłem z różdżek oświetlając wszystko dookoła w poszukiwaniu pierwszego mignięcia demonicznych czerwonych oczu czy łap uzbrojonych w pazury wyłaniających się z ciemności. Skrzypienie gałęzi nad głowami też płatało im figle, przywodząc na myśl okrutne latające potwory, które tylko czekały aż niczego się nie spodziewający chłopcy stracą koncentrację, by spaść na nich z wysokości i wyłupić im oczy. Cóż, właśnie tego Syriusz się spodziewał po takiej przygodzie, ale jak na razie nie napotkali niczego z wyjątkiem kilku aroganckich, poskręcanych korzeni. Dwa z nich dopadły Petera, a jeden posłał Syriusza lotem spadającym na spotkanie z podmokłą leśną glebą. Był pewien, że dalej miał we włosach kawałki suchych liści, bo za każdym razem, gdy obracał głowę, zamiast świstu zbyt długich loków słyszał coś bardziej przypominającego chrzęszczący szelest.

\- To nie było zwykłe wzdrygnięcie. - jęczał James, gdy ruszyli dalej mroczną, wijącą się ścieżką. - Bardziej porządny cios w usta. Jeśli tak reagujesz, jak cię przestraszyć to boję się co by było gdybyś wycelował.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro. - powtórzył żałośnie Remus. James natychmiast przestał jęczeć. Najwyraźniej zdał sobie sprawę, że mniejszy z chłopców się wstydził, jak zawsze, gdy któraś z jego psich umiejętności wychodziła na jaw. Syriusz zgadywał, że powodem był obezwładniający strach przed tym, że ktoś odkryje prawdę. „Głuptas" pomyślał Syriusz. Wyobrażenia wilkołaka (wielkiego, umięśnionego i pozbawionego kontroli) i miłego, cichego i chuderlawego Remusa tak bardzo do siebie nie pasowały, że Syriusz i James, kiedy po raz pierwszy wzięli pod uwagę, że comiesięczne nieobecności mogą być oznaką likantropii, uznali to za tak absurdalne, że uśmiali się do łez na podłodze dormitorium. Naprawę, to, że ktoś inny skojarzy fakty graniczyło z niemożliwością.

\- W porządku. - zaśmiał się James i popchnął Remusa tak, że ten trochę się zatoczył. - Teraz Pete ma jeszcze lepszą historyjkę pasującą do swojej śliwy. Bijatyka z Jamesem Potterem i nawet udało mu się wyprowadzić całkiem niezły cios. - dodał z szerokim uśmiechem, wskazując na swoją zaczerwienioną szczękę.

Peter zachichotał.

\- Coś mi się wydaje, że ludzie prędzej uwierzą w historię z lasem niż w to, że pokonałem cię w mugolskim pojedynku. Ledwo dosięgam twojej twarzy!

\- Nikt nie mówił nic o pokonywaniu, Pete! Jeden przypadkowy dobry cios i tyle!

\- No w takim razie.

\- Szszsz. - syknął pospiesznie Syriusz, który właśnie usłyszał głośny i złowieszczy chrzęst po lewej. Po grupie przetoczył się szept „Nox" i wszyscy zgasili zapalone końcówki różdżek.

Syriusz poczuł jak czyjaś ręka łapie go za ramię i ciągnie do tyłu, prosto na szeroki pień najbliższego dębu. Był to oczywiście James, bo po chwili mruknął:

\- Ugnij kolana. - a peleryna niewidka okryła wszystkich czterech.

Nie mogli już chować się pod nią razem, kiedy się poruszali, bo zbliżali się do rozmiaru nastolatków. A przynajmniej James i Syriusz. Remus i Peter nie sięgali im jeszcze nawet za ramiona. Ale mniejsza o to, ważne, że przez to nie dało się już ukrywać i iść jednocześnie. Dalej jednak byli w stanie się schować, jeśli się nie poruszali, a dwaj wyżsi chłopcy kucnęli.

Chrzęst wzmagał się. Kiedy chłopcy tak stali, przyciskając się do pnia, ich pospieszne oddechy mieszały się ze sobą. Mimo wcześniejszych zapewnień, że marzy mu się coś ekscytującego i śmiertelnie niebezpiecznego, serce Syriusza waliło teraz jak młotem i wcale mu nie przeszkadzało, że James nie puścił jego ramienia. W ciemności rozniósł się wysoki, upiorny gwizd dobiegający z tej samej strony co potężny chrzęst. Ramię Remusa poruszyło się nieznacznie po drugiej stronie Syriusza, a ten prawie podskoczył. Nagle w miejscu, gdzie znajdował się chrzęszczący, gwiżdżący potwór zalśniło światło. Słaby, żółty płomyk to pojawiający się to znikający za drzewem.

\- Co myślisz? - szepnął mu do ucha James, ale Syriusz nie miał czasu na odpowiedź.

Nagle lasem wstrząsnął potwornym wrzask, podobny do wołania ogromnego ptaka ludojada. Dobiegał z tej samej strony co światło, a odpowiedź, która po nim nadeszła była znacznie dziksza i znacznie, znacznie bardziej przerażająca. A co gorsza nadeszła zza nich. Wrzask był dziki i potężny, a kiedy się powtórzył Syriusz zdał sobie sprawę, że się przybliżał. Cokolwiek wydawało z siebie ten potworny dźwięk znajdowało się tuż tuż.

Kilka jardów za dębem, przy którym się ukrywali rozległy się kroki, znacznie lżejsze niż te należące do gwiżdżącego giganta. Syriusz bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał, jak Remus przeklina cicho, a potem wykonuje pospieszny ruch i przerażone piśnięcie Petera zostało stłumione w zarodku. Syriusz tego nie widział, ale założył, że do Remus zatkał mu usta własną ręką.

James głośno wciągnął powietrze i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej Syriusza. Coś przeszło obok nich z głuchym łomotem, peleryna poruszyła się przy jego kostkach niby muśnięta wiatrem. Spojrzenie Syriusza zamgliło się, a liście zatrzęsły się na drzewach. Syriusz wbił wzrok w ciemność. Teraz, kiedy jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, wyraźnie widział swoje stopy i najbliższe drzewo, ale nic, poza tym. Nie było tu niczego co mogłoby poruszyć pelerynę, niczego dość ciężkiego, by jego kroki wstrząsały pokrytą liśćmi ziemią.

A potem ciszę przerwał najpiękniejszy dźwięk jaki Syriusz w życiu słyszał.

\- Tu jesteś Tenebrusie, nie śpieszyłeś się, co? - rozległ się przytłumiony głos Hagrida, a kiedy znów zabrzmiał gwizd, który Syriusz wcześniej uznał za straszny, ale teraz już wiedział, że to tylko olbrzym sobie pogwizdywał i przez to cała groza zniknęła. Syriusz poczuł jak James i Remus trochę się odprężają. To tylko gajowy, tylko ogromny, ale miły gajowy, który o północy wyszedł sobie na spacer, żeby porozmawiać ze swoimi zwierzęcymi przyjaciółmi w lesie.

\- Chodźcie. - mruknął obok niego Remus. - Wynośmy się stąd póki jest zajęty.

Tak też zrobili. Wymknęli się skuleni, przykryci peleryną, choć Syriuszowi i Jamesowi sięgała tylko do kolan. To był jednak zaledwie środek ostrożności. Hagrid znajdował się dobre dwadzieścia stóp od nich, w całkowitej ciemności i zajmował się swoim puchatym króliczkiem albo czymś w tym stylu jak sugerował czuły ton, którego używał do rozmowy z Tenebrusem. Po dziesięciu minutach chodzenia pod peleryną, Syriusz miał dość. Światło Hagrid zniknęło już w oddali, więc odrzucił materiał i szedł dalej. Zwykle tak właśnie robili. James, Peter i Remus mogli spokojnie iść pozostając pod peleryną. Efekt byłby ten sam, gdyby James zrezygnował, a Syriusz został, ale jak młody Potter lubił im przypominać, peleryna należała do niego.

Kiedy drzewa zaczęły się przerzedzać, a pomiędzy ich koronami znów zalśniły gwiazdy, Syriusz musiał się odezwać.

\- Jak myślicie, co to było? - spytał z nerwowym podziwem.

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- To coś co minęło nas w lesie. - wyjaśnił Syriusz. Wiedział, że sobie tego nie wyobraził, bo przynajmniej James też to widział.

\- Myślałem, że to był Hagrid. - odparł Peter ze zdziwieniem i odrobiną strachu. - To nie był Hagrid?

\- Nie, chodzi mi o to drugie coś. - odparł wybity z równowagi Syriusz, a potem spytał cicho. - Myślicie, że zwierzęta mogą wrócić jako duchy?

James wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk.

\- Nie wiem, myślisz, że to był duch?

Syriusz pomyślał przez chwilę. Nie potrafił tego inaczej wytłumaczyć.

\- No to bardziej prawdopodobne niż zwierzak z peleryną niewidką, co nie?

Pozostali zaśmiali się cicho, co zdziwiło Syriusza. To coś co przeszło obok ich kryjówki, porządnie nim wstrząsnęło. Nie podobała mu się możliwość istnienia stworzeń duchów. Zanim udało mu się sformułować argument potwierdzający, że dalej był zdrowy psychicznie (i wcale się nie bał), Syriusz zdał sobie sprawę, że pozostali nagle umilkli. Przez sekundę zastanawiał się, dlaczego, a potem to usłyszał. Chrzęszczące kroki, które stawały się coraz głośniejsze w miarę zbliżania. Syriusz zorientował się, że było już za późno, by schować się pod pelerynę. Hagrid już go zauważył, albo przynajmniej usłyszał, a lepiej, żeby złapano tylko Syriusza niż wszystkich czterech.

Nagle dostrzegł ruch w miejscu, gdzie ukrywali się pozostali i Remus odezwał się znacznie za głośno.

\- Nie, Syriuszu. Sądzę, że szpiczaki wolą się ukrywać w ściółce niż w paprociach. Poszukajmy tutaj. - i wilkołak posłał Syriuszowi szeroki uśmiech, który w świetle różdżki sprawił, że wyglądał jak szaleniec. Zniżył głos. - O tym mówiłem dzisiaj rano, po prostu rób to co ja.

Syriusz wiedział, że i tak zostaną złapani i bawił go fakt, że Remus z własnej woli pakował się w kłopoty, więc także się uśmiechnął i przytaknął. Nie przepadał za nową taktyką Remusa. Tego poranka po śniadaniu wilkołak wyłuszczył im teorię, według której, jeśli da radę wyrzucić z siebie odpowiednią dawkę nużących, ale znaczących faktów, nauczyciele może pozwolą się wciągnąć w rozmowę i nie ukażą ich tak surowo. Syriusz sądził, że jedyne to Remus będzie częściej dostawał szlabany razem z nim i Jamesem, ale chyba warto było przynajmniej spróbować.

Remus znów zaczął mówić, sugerując, że może powinni spróbować w innym miejscu, bo to jasne, że tu nie ma szpiczaków, ale przerwał mu głos Hagrida.

\- A wy dwaj co tu wyrabiacie w środku nocy? - olbrzym stał nad nimi ze zgaszoną latarnia w jednej ręce i olbrzymią, niebezpiecznie wyglądającą kuszą w drugiej. Syriusz przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że Hagrid był spokojnym człowiekiem, ale gigant, na którego właśnie patrzył sugerował coś zupełnie innego.

Remus podskoczył teatralnie i wyjąkał.

\- Och, Hagrid, um... Wiem, że nie powinno nas tu być, ale profesor Kettleburn opowiadał nam w zeszłym tygodniu o szpiczakach... - Remus urwał i wziął nieco drżący oddech, po którym Syriusz poznał, że mocno się denerwował tym nowym planem. Ale kiedy się odezwał znów brzmiał dość naturalnie i całkiem spokojnie. - ale ten którego miał ze sobą był taki nieśmiały, a biorąc pod uwagę, że to stworzenia nocne, a on nie chciał nam się pokazać, pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie tu przyjść i poobserwować je w środowisku naturalnym. Syriusz też był zainteresowany, więc poszedł ze mną... Nie robiliśmy nic niebezpiecznego, chcieliśmy tylko dostać dobrą ocenę z egzaminu. Zrozumienie magicznych stworzeń jest takie ważnie, nie sądzisz? Znaczy, wiem, że las to nie najbezpieczniejsze miejsce w nocy, ale trzymaliśmy się skraju, a ty pewnie i tak trzymasz wszystkie groźniejsze zwierzęta bliżej matecznika, ale szpiczaki...

\- Um... - Hagrid chyba nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Przeniósł spojrzenie z Remusa i pełnego niewinności spojrzenia szeroko otwartych oczu na Syriusza. Syriusz z całej siły starał się dorównać Remusowi w naiwnej szczerości, ale cały czas na usta cichnął mu się śmiech. Co do jasnej ciasnej wstąpiło w Remusa? Wyrzucał z siebie najbardziej szalony potok bzdur jaki Syriusz kiedykolwiek u niego słyszał, chociaż zakładał, że technicznie rzecz ujmując wszystkie fakty się zgadzały. Znając Remusa, po prostu musiały. I chociaż to było niezmiernie zabawne, to nadawało się na taktykę wydostawania się z kłopotów tylko nieco lepiej niż ucieczka. Mogliby już być w połowie drogi do łóżek. Zastanawiał się czy James i Peter dalej im towarzyszyli, czy jak każdy średnio inteligentny człowiek wykorzystali szansę i nawiali, kiedy tylko Remus rozpoczął swoją misję samobójczą.

\- Pewnie wiesz całą masę rzeczy o szpiczakach, Hagridzie. - mówił szczerze Remus. - Czy dobrze ich szukamy? Widziałeś tu kiedyś jakiegoś?

\- Um... No, w ogóle nie powinno was tu być, Remusie. - Hagrid zmarszczył brwi, a potem przytaknął z rozmysłem. - Ale wiem o co ci chodzi. Oglądanie stworzenia w klasie to nie to samo.

\- Tak, to frustrujące, prawda? - ciągnął Remus. - Przepytują nas z takiej ilości informacji, ale nigdy nie pozwalają nam zrozumieć zwierząt.

\- Więc dlaczego szpiczaki, Remusie? - zapytał ciekawie Hagrid, stawiając latarnię na ziemi i kucając obok chłopców. Mocarną ręką odepchnął leżący na ziemi pień, odsłaniając sporo larw i insektów, ale żadnych kolczastych gryzoni. - Myślałem, że trzecioroczni omawiają w tym tygodniu psidwaki, większości uczniów bardziej się podobają.

\- Są urocze. - przyznał Remus. - Ale trochę nudne, co nie? Szpiczaki są nieufne wobec dziwnych zachowań i ludzi i innych szpiczaków, ale są mądre. Znacznie bardziej interesujące od szczeniaczków.

W świetle rzucanym przez różdżki, ciemne oczy Hagrida zalśniły z entuzjazmem i Syriusz musiał się odwrócić, by ukryć uśmiech.

\- Chodźcie ze mną, chłopaki. Tak się składa, że dwa szpiczaki mieszkają na moim zagonku. Są właśnie w rui, nie znajdziecie ich wędrujących w lesie, bo mają inne zajęcia.

Syriusz nie był pewien czy James i Peter poszli za nimi do ogródka, w którym jeże uprawiały seks, czy też dawno ich zostawili, bo za bardzo skupiał się na kontrolowaniu narastającego śmiechu i nadążaniu za Hagridem. Olbrzym dalej entuzjastycznie rozmawiał z Remusem, który prawie biegł u jego boku, sprawnie unikając kuszy, którą Hagrid z zapałem gestykulował na taki czy inny temat. Syriusz przestał słuchać.

Najwyraźniej nie mieli kłopotów, co stanowiło plus strategii Remusa. Ale istniał też ogromny minus, bo Syriusz nie miał specjalnej ochoty podglądać zakochanych szpiczaków. Mógłby zostać tylko po to, by spytać Hagrida z czym rozmawiał w lesie i czy wiedział czy w lesie były duchy zwierząt. Ale oczywiście nie dałby rady otrzymać na te pytania odpowiedzi, nie zdradzając gajowemu, że weszli znacznie głębiej w las niż zakładała historyjka Remusa. A w ten sposób na pewno wpakowaliby się w kłopoty. Trzymał więc gębę na kłódkę i podbiegł do pozostałych. Remus ledwo sięgał Hagridowi do pasa i Syriusz zastanawiał się czy wilkołaka nie będzie rano boleć szyja od zadzierania głowy, by patrzeć olbrzymowi w twarz, nie mówiąc już o unikaniu śmiertelnych ciosów kuszy co kilka minut.

* * *

Nie było aż tak źle, pomyślał Syriusz popijając gorącą czekoladę. Choć rozmowa na temat hodowli szpiczaków to nieco zbyt wiele. Najwyraźniej Hagrid był zaniepokojony. Populacja szpiczaków na obszarze górskim zmniejszała się z powodu ich obezwładniającej nieufności wobec wszystkiego, w tym innych szpiczaków czy większości źródeł pożywienia, więc gajowy próbował skrzyżować je ze zwykłymi jeżami, w nadziei, że gen podejrzliwości nieco złagodnieje. Syriusz uważał zainteresowanie życiem miłosnym gryzoni za nieco zboczone, ale się nie odzywał.

Było późno, kiedy opuścili las, a od tego czasu minęły chyba godziny, ale Hagrid zupełnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z późnej pory, bo z tematu opieki nad szpiczakami przeszedł do szczegółowego opisu jak to kiedyś uratował ledwo żywego, stratowanego kudłonia przy pomocy dobrze nałożonego kompresu i obietnicy nowego stada koni, którymi mógłby się zaopiekować. Nagle Syriusz dostrzegł wadę Remusowego planu. Hagrid może i zapomniał o wymierzeniu im kary, ale na pewno nie znudzi się ani nie skonfunduje się na tyle, by ich puścić, skoro rozmowa zeszła na stworzenia magiczne. Syriusz wiedział, że on i Remus do świtu będą więźniami uprzejmości, jeśli nie zmieni tematu, ale jego umysł nie był w najlepszym stanie. Zbliżało się wpół do czwartej nad ranem i Syriusz był w stanie myśleć tylko o tym jak bardzo chciał znaleźć się w swoim łóżku, a nie przy stole Hagrida z łbem niesamowicie się śliniącego psa myśliwskiego na kolanach.

Mordeo wyglądała naprawdę groźnie, a kły miała ogromne, pomyślał nieprzytomnie Syriusz, głaszcząc ją po krótkiej sierści na czole. Ale najniebezpieczniejszą bronią jaką suka dysponowała była umiejętność utopienia ofiary w oceanie śliny.

\- Dlaczego nazwałeś ją Mordeo, Hagridzie? - spytał, kiedy gajowy skończył opowiadać o zgniecionym opiekunie koni. - Czy to nie znaczy gryźć albo atakować?

Bardzie pasowałoby _Mergunt_ , pomyślał Syriusz, kiedy suka spojrzała na niego, z zadowoleniem konstatując, że udało jej się pokryć jego kolana śliną.

\- Właściwie to Dumbledore ją nazwał. - zaśmiał się Hagrid. - Chyba podoba mu się ironia. Większość ludzi by nie wiedziała. Gdzie się nauczyłeś łaciny?

Syriusz skrzywił się. Nienawidził, jak mu przypominano, że różnił się od „zwykłych ludzi".

\- Mówię po łacinie, odkąd pamiętam. - mruknął. - Jedna z wad bycia Blackiem.

Na te słowa Hagrid lekko zmarszczył czoło.

\- No tak, ale gdyby nie twarz nigdy bym nie powiedział żeś Black. Jesteś znacznie fajniejszy niż twoje kuzynki. - Syriusz poczuł, jak zakłopotanie znika, a Hagrid dodał. - Poza tym zawsze lubiłem Gryfonów, są znacznie bardziej interesujący niż te węże. - Hagrid walnął go w ramię i Syriusz tylko cudem uchronił się przez zaryciem twarzą o blat stołu. - Sam byłem jednym z was, wiecie.

Sadowiąc się wygodniej, Syriusz zauważył nagły ruch za najbliższym oknem. Zasłony były zaciągnięte, ale nie do końca i Syriusz rozpoznał wychylającą się zza nich okrągłą twarz Petera. Z drugiej strony chatki rozległ się straszny hałas i Hagrid natychmiast skoczył na równe nogi.

\- Co do... - warknął, znów chwytając kuszę i otwierając tylne drzwi. - Kto tam?!

Kiedy olbrzym wyszedł na tyły posesji, otworzyły się drzwi frontowe i Peter syknął.

\- Hej! Chodźcie!

Żadnemu z nich nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Rzucili się w stronę głosu Petera, a jego pozbawiona ciała dłoń pojawiła się, gdy tylko opuścili chatkę, by wskazać im drogę. Kiedy schodzili po schodach, James (źródło wcześniejszego hałasu) wypadł zza chatki, chwycił Syriusza w pasie i pociągnął go na kolana. Peter syknął „szszsz", uciszając protesty Syriusza i w chwilę potem ich wszystkich otuliła peleryna. Syriusz widział tylko napięty materiał koszuli Petera, bo jego twarz przyciśnięto do pulchnego brzucha za pomocą czegoś co jak zgadywał było tyłkiem Jamesa. Mimo światła lejącego się z otwartych drzwi chatki próbowali być cisi i spokojni, by pozostać w ukryciu. To lekka przesada, pomyślał, kiedy Peter wypuścił powietrze, a jego brzuch nieco zbyt mocno przycisnął się do Syriuszowego policzka. Może i byli śpiący i trochę znudzeni, ale ten rozpaczliwy ratunek to jednak lekka przesada.

Na chwilę przysłonił ich ogromny cień i usłyszeli jak Hagrid mamrocze do siebie.

\- Tak chyba będzie najlepiej, chłopaki powinni już być w łóżkach. - a potem drzwi zamknęły się głośno.

Syriusz zaczynał oddychać normalnie. Nagle znad niego rozległ się chichot i James odezwał się z rozdrażnieniem:

\- To nie jest śmieszne, Remusie! Siedzimy tu całe wieki, próbując wymyślić jak was stamtąd wydostać!

Kiedy wędrowali błoniami z powrotem do zamku, Remus dalej chichotał pod nosem.

\- Wybacz, Jamesie. Ale mówiłem, że mam plan na wydostawanie się z kłopotów. I zadziałał, nawet nie dostaliśmy szlabanu, ani nic. Tylko gorącą czekoladę i trochę więcej informacji do egzaminu z Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Ilu znasz ludzi, których złapano wychodzących z Zakazanego Lasu o północy i nic im nie zrobiono?

\- Naprawdę nic? - burknął Syriusz, nieco zirytowany, że Remus tak dobrze się bawił. - Już wolałbym szlaban od siedzenia tam przez całą noc z psią śliną zastygającą na kolanach.

Remus zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej.

\- Może i nie poszło idealnie, ale wydaje mi się, że jeśli trochę to dopracuję, będzie świetne. A poza tym - dodał, ocierając oczy. - To twoja wina, że w ogóle nas złapał.

\- Co? - prychnął Syriusz. - Nie! To ty zacząłeś gadać...

Remus już miał się sprzeciwić, kiedy James przerwał im obu.

\- Wielkie nieba, czy możemy iść do łóżka? Jutro możecie zdecydować czyja to była wina.

\- Świetny pomysł. - zachichotał Remus. - Tak zrobimy. A wtedy Syriusz przeprosi, że ty i Pete się o nas martwiliście, bo to jego wina.

W ciemności Syriusz napotkał spojrzenie Jamesa. Biedny Remus całkiem oszalał, jaka szkoda.


End file.
